The Fall
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: The Moon fell in an entirely different way, the Princess never committed suicide. She fought hard and emotionless. Gaining the Earth's power along with her own slumbering power.
1. Chapter 1

Sobs filled the barren wasteland, there appeared to be no life in sight until a young woman holding a young man's body is seen. She was screaming begging for it to not be true. She looked at a another woman who was laughing at her with a bloodied sword.

"Don't you get it little princess you are just a weakling Endymion should have been mine. Then all this wouldn't have happened." The blond princess just laughed without humor.

"So that's why you have committed these crimes? Out of some strange sense of entitlement?" She dropped her dead love's body and stood shakily picking up the sword next to him. "I will enjoy this little wench." When she looked up her once bright blue eyes where dark like a ragging sea. As she fell into a battle stance the crescent birthmark on her forehead started to shine brightly. When the light faded armor replaced the blood stained gown she had worn.

"Nice trick what else can you do?" The murderer taunted, the warrior princess flicked her wrist and watched with satisfaction as the woman was thrown back. She raised the sword and slammed it into the throat of the monster in front of her.

"Apparently you where just a filthy tool." She looked at the real source of the evil. An ominous energy was in the sky, she watched without an emotion showing on any part of her face as it entered the woman she had just killed. The once pretty woman turned ugly as the evil corrupted her lifeless body.

"Thank you Moon brat you gave me the one thing I needed." Still not showing any emotion she smirked,

"Trash?"

"A body" The moon warrior didn't even smile she just launched her sword crashing into the ground where her target once was. "Are you just going to attack me?" Not replying she raised her sword to the Earth showing in the sky.

"Oh planet of my love loan me your power to take this evil away from your sight." Her love's body glowed a holy gold until it consecrated in his chest and then a golden lotus flew out and went to the princess as she touched it, it vanished her blue eyes turned gold.

"What are you going to do with Gaia's power? You can't use it."

"No but my unborn child can." Throwing the sword it lit up with white flames the evil force just stared as it's newly acquired body was skewered right through the chest. Pain filled the dark red eyes as cracks covered her body. Not even looking at her fallen enemy she turned away. Standing away looking at her child was the Queen of the moon. She held out her crystal the force of the moon. It floated to its princess who let it rest in her hand. She slowly walked to her love and kissed his forehead. The golden crystal appeared in her other hand, she closed her eyes and wished that everyone could have a second chance, gold and silver light shown with bright intensity making the Queen watch with wide eyes and then all the fallen vanished. The Queen looked confused until a silver woman appeared,

"It's time, the silver era is over. One day your daughter will revive a golden era with her prince." The Queen just smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

_Many years later on Earth_

"Usagi how did you sleep?"

"Good I had the weirdest dream!"

"Well you need to head out or you'll be late for school."

_Review should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n So I only got three reviews but that's okay it is only the start on for chapter 2._

_Usagi's P.O.V_

I started walking to school, Ilene had just given me another lecture on the benefits of an alarm clock so I had left early to escape. I loved this route it showed all the beauty of Japan in spring with cherry blossoms floating in the wind I sighed and closed my eyes, turning with the wind I felt something move inside of me. My eyes flew open and I touched my belly, memories flew through my mind giving me an instant headache. As I assimilated with my returned memories I started to sob. I fell to the ground on my knees and just cried.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up with teary eyes and all I could make out was his black hair and blue eyes which only reminded me of my lost love. I shook my head and just cried in my hands. "Hey, none of that. A beautiful young girl like you shouldn't be crying like this. Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?" I just started to laugh at that.

"No, nothing as insignificant as that. Someone I loved died a while ago and I….. I guess I'm still grieving." I got up and took a proper look at him. He was the spitting image of my Endymion. Swallowing I introduced myself. "My name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino, you may call me Usagi or Serena whichever you prefer Mister...?"

"My name is Endymion Mamoru Chiba pleased to meet you." As we shook hands I started to freak out when a loud intake of breath broke my thoughts. Blue eyes flashed gold and then I was in a bone shattering hug. "Serenity it's really you!" When his arms wrapped around me I felt it, he had been reborn.

"Oh Endy I am so glad you made it!" I threw myself further into his embrace and kissed him. I put my lips close to his ear and explained everything from his early death to me wielding the Golden Crystal then finally to putting myself into my human family. Then I kissed him,

"What about our child?" I patted my stomach and winked, his grin was blinding.

"Oh shit! What am I going to tell Ilene?!" I had never really called her Mother or mom she was merely Ilene to me and now I knew why, I wasn't even her daughter. My real mother Serenity should still be alive probably old but she was over a thousand years old Lunarians may live long but we still age!

"Nothing, just wipe her memories of you."

"I don't know if I can I used more power than I had at the time the power of both of us and my birthright."

"Then 'run' away." I grinned that was perfect. I pulled out some paper from my bag and made my letter. Looking at the time I groaned I would be very late if I didn't leave now. "Come on I'll give you a ride." I smiled he was a life saver.

At school all the kids stared at me especially when I kissed Endy's lips after I left his car.

"See you after school Mamo-chan." He blushed then grinned at me,

"See you soon _Usako._" I just kissed him again. I walked straight to the office ignoring the whispers of gossip. At the attendance desk I smiled at the receptionist,

"Well your really late, we had to call your parents!" Oh FUCK! Oh well,

"I apologize for the trouble I've caused you I had a personal emergency that I had to take care of," Using Lunarian magic I made a doctor's note explaining my 'condition'.

"Oh my I will clear this and call your parents explain that it was all a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it I won't say anything about your special circumstance." She wrote me a note and I smiled and thanked her.

"Which period is in right now?"

"Fourth right before lunch sweetie." After that school went by smoothly with my unlocked memories school was much easier than before. I grinned when I got back my tests at homeroom all had 'A's some ninety some higher.

After school I blushed when Endymion wrapped his arms around me, he drove me straight to my house because he had intern classes at a local hospital. When I opened the door I knew that I was in trouble with Ilene.

"Serenity! Why did I get a call from your school twice?" Ilene suddenly looked just like my old nursemaid. My eyes widened as I realized that my mother had wielded some influence over my awakening.

"Because Ilene I found my reincarnated Fiancé!" I reached for the power over my illusion and destroyed it. My Crescent flared as I accepted my power and title fully not that it wasn't some extremely vivid dream.

"Your- Majesty?!" She kneeled and I smiled,

"Yes Ilene my soul has rejuvenated my body fully, you've done well." Sensing two other Lunarians I laughed, "General Samuel and his advisor Kanji Tsuki you as well but now you are relieved of duty and may return to the moon.

"No my little bunny I may not I shall assume guardianship over you. As the Eldest son of Queen Serenity, Crown Princess or not until you assume power as Queen then you cannot act without my consent." I frowned in distaste at him but dismissed the others.

"Sammy you have been a brat all your life eldest or not I am two years younger than you!"

"Not anymore you reversed your ageing you are a thousand years younger than me."

"Whatever!" Letting go of formalities I decided to go for a walk, I changed into a semi-formal strapless violet dress. I took off my odengoes and put it into a ponytail with it in curls cascading down my back. I had black stilettoes with it wrapped around my ankles. Endymion's classes would be ending in an hour and I needed an audience with the Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. I went to the temple of Selene and let my crescent show. I heard the whispers of the priests and I tried to tune it out. Right as I got to the point where I felt the power of my mother something destroyed my concentration.

"Young lady how dare you disrespect our goddess?!" A young woman with black hair that had a purplish hue to it. I sensed the faint power of Mars in her soul and my eyes narrowed she was a little to young to be awakened the age gap would make her become a different personality*, Gathering my power I latched onto Mars and drew her out to the forefront of her mind.

"Princess Serenity," She lowered her head sensing my annoyed aura.

"Princess Mars how dare you allow your first TWO reincarnations to die! You are supposed to being already being groomed to become high priestess!' She lowered her eyes in shame,

"My first life lived to be three then her father killed her, the second was a miscarriage the mother was under stress. This one lived because her mother left her here she was two your mother intervened and saved my life they believe it to be their goddess. "

"Keep them away, you will not be needed till you are at least sixteen like the others." She nodded and walked away. I went back into prayer and after twenty minuets I found it my mother's power. Grabbing it I teleported to the moon.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the holy Prayer room, turning I saw her holding her scepter with her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Momma?" She turned around and gasped, tears welled in her eyes and she embraced me sobbing.

"My precious little girl your back!" We held each other and wept for our stolen time. I put her hand on my womb and watched as her face lit up in joy. "My granddaughter will be the start of a new era."

_A/N please review even if they are just questions!_


End file.
